Lavender
by Kwa Jia
Summary: Sakura lives with her siblings in a small tea shop. When they moved to Konoha Sakura meets new people and finds that not everybody is as scary as she thought. Under that, her siblings hide something from the world. child!sakura Ocsincluded Slowburn
1. Lavender

**Hey guys! new story uhh?... no? at least I don't think so. This is a revamp of a story I made three years ago, out of all my stories I have small particular love for this one and I wish to so more for it. So here we are a new restart!**

* * *

Sakura looked at the foreign place she is gonna live her now, blinking she looked the shop 2 story building that he older siblings and her is going to live now, it was at the edge of the market and the shinobi street or so that is what her brothers told her.

They used to have smaller shop in the middle of nowhere between roads for passerby, travelers and trades men; most of who are a regular. They shop used to be somewhere inside the land of fire near the village of Konoha and the village of rain, Amegakure.

Sakura goes in holding another big bag of dried tea leaves that her sister insisted on bringing. They used up most of their sealing scrolls for heavier stuff on the journey here, and while Mayuko's summons help a lot there where still stuff that they couldn't bring.

Sakura can hear owls cooing at her return, worried that she might be lost at her little travel back to the gate because they had to get back the tea bags since the guards wanted to do a double check.

Smiling at them she walks over to her sister who was managing the shelves cleaning them free from dust. "Ah Sakura you mange to get the rest of the tea bags?" Mayuko asked smiling at her.

Her sister have the same shade pink hair and green eyes like Sakura but her eyes was like sharpers like a cats. Sakura had her hair short right about her shoulders, her sis hair was longer pass her shoulders is loose braid that rest on her left shoulder Mayuko also have a beauty that Sakura is confident that nobody can pass her in terms of it.

Sakura nod showing her the bag giving her sis a bit grin "Thank you, can you please put it in one of the tables and help you brothers upstairs they are cleaning up the place while doing that pick a place you want your room at."

Sakura nod placing the tea bag one one of the plastic wrapped tables and was about to leave when she was suddenly stop by her sister who had her hand of Sakura's shoulder "Thank you Sakura, this really means a lot to me."

Sakura look at her sister and who was smiling tho it looked a bit sad, her sis hand was cold.

Another reason to their move was Mayuko's state.

Three months ago they were attacked by bandits who wanted to take the money and both of them, her sister who knows a few ninjustsu and taijustu was able to keep them of till some konoha shinobis passing by help her out. Mayuko was beyond frighten after that incident because Sakura while asleep was almost taken away by the bandits and Mayuko feared that it would happen again.

He sister wasn't able to sleep at night, cups break due to shaky hands and small sounds that shocks her, body shaking every so often and she wont let Sakura leave her sight always holding her hands in fear. Subaru and Lori weren't able to do their business for a while because of it and had to stay at the shop watching over her 24/7.

Thankfully it gotten less worst with now just small hugs and touches from Sakura where enough.

Sakura took small steps and slowly embarrassed her sister, showing the fact that she is still there right in front of her, getting a hug back from her sister. Her sister finally released after a minute or two. "Sorry for that,… go along now." her sister said pushing Sakura a bit to the stairs at the back of the store. Sakura looked at her sister who went back to the shops kitchen with the tea sack then took her leave up stairs.

After the incident, the Konoha shinobi asked them if they would like to live in konoha to which it wasn't decided and accepted quickly, tho her sister was most likely to say yes her brothers weren't. It took sometime for them to said yes, then after a ton of papers, they are now living in a two story building in konoha down stairs was Mayuko's tea shop.

...

While upstairs was four bedrooms, two connected office room, one small kitchen, two bathroom and spacious living room. Sakura walked into one of the rooms where she could hear sounds to see her brothers cleaning the place.

Her brothers looked up when they notice Sakura come in "Hey Sakura, we are almost finish with the cleaning. Did you help you sister down stairs?" her Brother Subaru ask. He have a darker shade of pink short curly hair but the same sharp cats like green eyes little tan skin yet still pale compared to others. He is wearing a turtle neck gray long sleeve shirt with black pants.

Right behind him was the second oldest and the twin of Subaru, Lori her brother who have a lighter shade of pink hair pale skin yet healthy, cat eyes colored green her wore a black turtle neck with black slacks. Lori smiled at Sakura when he caught her eyes.

Sakura nods at her brothers, "Mayuko nee chan, wants me to help nii chan out!" Sakura said smiling. Subaru grin became even wider "Well, we are almost finish so you don't have to help tho the thought was appreciated... how about this why don't you pick a room you want, go pass the kitchen and there would be a corridor with four doors the last room is Mayuko's room on the right and right in front of her's would be the storage and library room but the one before Mayuko's room and the one in front it would be free."

Sakura looked at where he was pointing and nodding then looked at him "What about you and Lori nii?"

Subaru smiled "We will be using this the office room as our room it is at the opposite of the corridor but much more nearer to the kitchen because Subaru wanted to be near the fridge." Lori said ignoring Subaru's glare

Sakura nod again and runs towards the two rooms exited to see them opening the one beside her sister's room it was small and had a window with white walls Sakura looked out it was showing the back of their home which had a really small patch of land which Mayuko is planning to grow some herbs.

Going to the other room Sakura open the door to see the room slightly bigger and the window shows the market, people walking by left and right some stopping to buy some grocery or going inside some other shops.

Sakura smiles her brother Subaru calls her weird for having the hobby to people watch, but she does she doesn't often get to see much people living at the middle of no where and people she meet while interesting doesn't come often.

Sakura often ask questions to them out of interest ever since she realize that everybody have a different views of different things, while some answered weirdly but Sakura would always come back to ask more questions once they come back after days to months or years. Sakura only have memory for the people she found interesting.

Subaru and Lori soon came into the room with Mayuko as they watch Sakura watch the people walk by at the market smiling happily. "Well I guessing you choose this room! Come on, lets go get some stuff from the market and eat dinner." Subaru called, Sakura turned her head and smiling eyes full of sparkle and nods at them.

* * *

 **This chapter is gonna be short but you expect more longer chapters later on! Sakura is a bit different here but i promise she would change later on.**

 **Mayuko Haruno, Lori Haruno and Subaru Haruno are my Ocs that are shown in the old story. They will be up often so i suggest is you dislike ocs this story is not for you.**

 **Also this story is a light story i still am making plans on what do later on if you have a suggestion you can leave them on the comments, comments and likes always makes my day!**

 **Sakura here is 4**

 **Mayuko here is 12**

 **Lori and Subaru is 15**

 **Edited: 7.5.2019**


	2. Pioney

Sakura holds on to Lori's hand as she looks at the people they pass by all different thinking of nothing mind blank. She blinking when she felt Lori's hand tighten.

"Lori nii?" Sakura called she notice his eyes roaming around very suspiciously. Lori looked at her but face full of wonder and relaxed unlike before "What's the matter?"

Sakura blinked at him again, staring right at him "Are you okay?" she asked her brows knitted together.

Lori blinked and smiled. "Yeah I am okay, it is just that being somewhere new away puts me on edge." Lori admitted scratching his cheeks with one finger. "Sorry for making you worry!"

Sakura smiled at him shaking her head, her curiosity satisfied "It is okay! People can get scared sometimes, nobody is shielded from fear. Besides you don't have to be scared I am here!" Sakura comforted, she squeezed her brother's hand tightly. Lori smiled at her "I should be the one saying this but it seems you are the one protecting me here!" Lori joked.

Sakura blinks and shakes her head "Nope, I am not the only one you have Subaru nii and Mayuko nee too! It is not just the two of us." Sakura plainly said.

Subaru started to laugh appearing to be listening in on their conversation. Mayuko also giggled slightly beside him. Lori glared at their backs blushing making Sakura giggle a bit. Lori looked at Sakura with the face of betrayal but laughed with them in the end.

They didn't mind how people would look weirdly at them. It was the first time in a long time since they truly laugh together not after everything that happened.

...

They finally stopped at a small restaurant for lunch, Subaru opened the door to let them in. They were greeted by a chubby man in his late 40s his cheeks has red swirls that Sakura find them cute.

"Hello welcome to the Cho restaurant! How many are you?" the woman asked smiling at them and when she got a better look at the siblings she looked at them with a bit of surprise and awe mixed "MY! aren't you kids beautiful!" Mayuko and Lori smiled at her bowing their head as a greeting Mayuko blushing a bit, Sakura did the same bowing her head not thinking much of the compliment. "Thank you for the compliment it is really appreciated," Subaru said cheerfully.

"3 right?" the woman asked them. Sakura hearing this surprised and walked forward, the woman looked at her surprised but more amused "Opps! Sorry about that, 4?" The woman asked again. Mayuko giggled but nods Subaru and Lori both chuckling at the background. Sakura feels her face becoming red.

The woman smiled as she leads them to a table of four to which the siblings all took a seat.

"Here you go!" the woman said as she gives them three menus. Thanking the woman they checked out what the restaurant has, Mayuko sharing hers with Sakura.

"Are you from around here?" The woman asked curiously "It is just that this is my first time see you four. Were are your parent?"

"Ah we just moved here, my sister had a shop which unfortunately recently got destroyed by some...rogue nin... but fortunately this village gave us a home for us to stay." Subaru explained smiling Mayuko looked a bit uncomfortable. "We don't have parents, they unfortunately passed away long ago."

Mayuko looked at the woman's eyes, they were filled with pity no shock or surprise was visible after all in this world it is normal for something like this to happen. "Really,... well I am sorry for your lost. Tell you what why don't you come here if you need help with something I am always open to helping others!" The woman tried to say cheerfully.

"Thank you, but what your village has done for us is more than enough." Subaru thanked bowing her head once more. "Nonsense!" The woman said putting her hands on her waist. "This is the least I can do for a new member of this village!"

Sakura blinked finding the woman quite unique. "Ah, I forgot to introduce myself my name is Choya Akimichi. what are your names?" The woman whose name she now knows Choya asked.

"My names is Subaru. Subaru Haruno." Subaru introduced himself and glanced at Lori. "This is my twin brother, Lori Haruno." Lori nods her head in her way "Pleasure to meet you."

Subaru looked at his sisters "This is Mayuko she is opening a new tea shop that is given to us with our home." Mayuko bowed smiling, the menu on the table. "And this is Sakura, the youngest."

Sakura smiled at Choya and bowed as a greeting.

Choya put her hand to her cheek looking at Sakura "You look so cute. Hey, I have a niece that is same your age." Amichi asked and notice that Sakura's eyes sparkled a bit and was sad to break the news to her. "I would introduce him if I could but unfortunately he is not here at the moment he is with his father training."

Sakura pouts that until she heard the last bit and look up at Choya again.

"Training?"

Amichi looked at Sakura surprised "Oh that boy is doing training to become a shinobi." Amichi smiled that making Sakura curious.

She has always been very curious at what it is like to be a shinobi. Most people she meets would tell stories on what they do they are always filled with some form of killing that made her siblings try and keep her away from but their are stories always interesting, thinking different ways, doing tricks and keeping other people safe or the opposite. Somewhere happy telling her gory stuff while others wanted to teach her, others just ignored her while some felt uncomfortable she usually ignores the last two unless if she finds something about them interesting.

Sakura looked at Subaru, tugging his shirt lightly. Subaru looked at Sakura questionably "Nii san can I become a shinobi?"

Lori choked on his water he was sipping, Mayuko was surprised but quickly regain herself and started to help Lori patting his back.

Subaru was silent he looked surprised but not too surprised he smiled at Sakura. "I thought you want to help out your sister at the cafe when you become older?" Subaru asked, "Why the sudden change?"

"No I am just curious to what it is like being a shinobi, and if I could try it out!" Sakura answered. Subaru raised a brow but he turned serious again "Sakura... do you understand that there are no take backs when becoming a shinobi..."

Sakura blinked and was about to answer when her stomach suddenly growled. Everybody looked at Sakura. Everybody was silent, Choya who watched everything unfold none the less was surprised cleared her throat and Subaru just smiled again as if nothing was wrong "Well actually let's eat first, promise we will talk about this when we go back home?" Subaru asked, Sakura nod nothing asking anymore.

"Great! Choya san We would like to get family set B!" Subaru ordered. Choya smiled at the siblings finding something suspicious about them but kept it at the back of her head. "Okay, one family set B coming right up. Any drinks?"

...

"Thank you for the food it was delicious!" Mayuko said handing Chi the amount of money needed. Chi shakes her head "No keep it, it is on the house!" Chi said with a big grin.

Mayuko looked surprised "Are you sure...umm thank you very much!" Mayuko said a smile began to form "Please visit the Cafe sometime it is located between the market and the shinobi housings, right beside the weapon shop." Mayuko said smiling receiving a nod she took her leave with a goodbye. Outside her older twin brother and Sakura was there. Subaru drinking coffee, Lori gave some to Sakura who quickly spit it out. "Bitter!" Sakura complained.

Mayuko smiled at them and walking over to Lori and Sakura the later still complaining how bad the coffee taste. Mayuko guessed it was black coffee

Subaru looked at the streets taking another sip at his coffee, watching as people pass he spotted something.

...

"Where are we going Mayuko nee?" Sakura asked it was morning. After eating breakfast which is at the same restaurant last time but this time another person greeted them.

Last night Subaru, Lori, and Mayuko were busy moving the rest of the books and scrolls to the storage room (and a few on their room) that Sakura felt like she would bother them and oped to ask Subaru on a later date. Beside she too was a bit busy herself her siblings were the only ones who had books after all.

Mayuko looked at Sakura and smiled "We are going shopping, Sakura! We are gonna decorate your room full of cute things and fill up your closet." Mayuko stated. "We would also need to get a few bookcases."

Sakura blinked getting excited at the thought of more bookcases 'That means more books!' she thought to herself. "Really!" Sakura asked hopefully, she wants to deck her room full of stars and books!

Mayuko notice this and narrowed her eyes, "Sakura understand that we aren't filling your room with only books, your brothers while they love you they don't want to see you coped inside your room for long periods of time" Hearing this Sakura pout but nod none the less, she remembers one time she stayed in her room for a week because Lori brought a stack of books home, form a travel. At the end of the week when she tried to stand up she tumbled out of her bed freaking her sibling when they heard the noise. To say the least they made a rule that Sakura would only be able to read for a certain amount of time a day.

Mayuko smiled and nods taking Sakura by the hand then headed towards the furniture shop. Sakura, a bit disappointed smiled at something new.

Walking in the store Sakura got two wooden shelves for herself while Mayuko asked another five. Mayuko who told Sakura two is for Subaru and Lori while one is for herself and the other two is for the storage room in front of Mayuko's room. Apparently, the storage room is big but not big enough. Sakura got a wood bed painted in white that has small flower details to it and a closet with the same design as the bed.

Mayuko also pushed Sakura to get a vanity to which Sakura did, white and has the same design as her bed and closet. But what Sakura really got excited for was the desk where she could read her books. Mayuko told her that it was better to get a similar design to what she got going on. The owner was kind enough to show them where the desk is telling them that if they get the whole set he will cut 30% off, Mayuko was able to get 35% off with a bit of talking.

After that Mayuko also got another three beds since they weren't able to take their original beds with them. Last night they slept on sleeping bags.

"What about your closet and vanity?... or bed?" Sakura asked she is curious to why her sis who has the same empty room as she is not getting anything, isn't her brother's rooms empty as well. Mayuko looked at Sakura paying the owner after getting another 25% off for the other furniture and smiled at her. "Mine can wait a bit, you are more important." Mayuko said calmly "Besides I don't know what our brothers want, all I know is Subaru nii wanted the softest bed there is and Lori nii wanting a bed with a mattress not too soft unlike Subaru nii he can't doesn't feel comfortable. He often gets backaches and neck pains if it's too soft." Mayuko sigh having a hand on her cheek. "I always have to heal him afterward and give him a massage, because Subaru will kill him while doing so tho I could see why...he really doesn't know when to go easy on someone" Mayuko mumbled to herself, Sakura heard every bit of it and giggled finding it true.

After booking an appointment with the owner to have this at home before dinner. Mayuko and Sakura quickly took off.

Sakura and Mayuko both went to the clothes store there Sakura picked up cute shirts, also choosing three cute blouses. she got a skirt, four comfortable pants and a dress Mayuko found for her. It was a cute white dress, on the waist a blue ribbon the skirt had flower lace designs to it. Sakura tried it on excited while Mayuko and the owner wait patiently for her to finish. Sakura finally comes out and the owner squealed a bit at how adorable Sakura looks like. Sakura looked at Mayuko who smiled telling her to come to her which Sakura did. Mayuko put a blue hair band on Sakura completing the look with black shiny shoes.

"You look so cute Sakura! Wear it and later we could show it to Subaru and Lori!" Mayuko complimented. Sakura blushes a bit but nods exited to show it to her brothers.

After buying some clothing and Sakura checking out their accessories while Mayuko paid for Sakura's clothes and a few of her own. They left going to different shops to decorate their home, then went to the market to get some groceries and some coffee beans that are grown in Konoha Mayuko found a good deal on. The went to a small stand for lunch that sells ramen, Sakura found the owner and his daughter of the place really nice.

While some of the more stuff was put in scrolls Mayuko and Sakura carried the rest in bags back home it was somewhere 2 pm by then.

Subaru and Lori both were inside the shop talking, both looked serious but it soon breaks when they saw her and Mayuko. "You are finally here...what did you buy?" Lori asked surprised as he looked at the stuff they were holding Mayuko was holding 4 bags in each hand. Sakura was holding three in total, Lori moved to help Sakura so as Subaru who helped Mayuko. "They got good deals here in Konoha," Mayuko said covering her smile with now a free hand.

Lori smiled at his younger sister Mayuko knowingly then looked at Sakura taking her bags he notices her dress he smile grew a bit. "Looks like princess got a dress!" Subaru said also noticing Sakura dress.

Sakura blushes a bit and looked at Lori blinking hopefully.

Lori smiled at Sakura "You look cute, Sakura." Mayuko and Subaru both laughed when they saw Sakura's face bright red.

Mayuko was the one to cut the laughing soon after putting a hand on her cheek she looked at the boys in realization. "Didn't that shinobi last night ask you to go to the Hokage office today?" Mayuko asked. Yesterday before Sakura was to go to bed a shinobi came by asking for the oldest in the house when Subaru came the shinobi asked them to go to the Hokage tower tomorrow.

"Yeah, but he also asked for you two also," Subaru stated Mayuko looked surprised she was washing the dishes when it happened so she didn't really get to the details plus she was tired. "Really... well can you wait a bit I bought groceries that need to go to the fridge. Lori nii can you please help Sakura with her things." Mayuko asked handing him Sakura's room decors and two scrolls. Lori just nods taking them.

...

Sakura looked up the door they were supposed to go in, it was the Hokage office. When hearing a 'come in' after Subaru opened the door holding it so that his sibling can come in. Sakura looked at the blond man studying at him, he looked young and like what she could see he also looked kind really different to what she was thinking.

Before coming, Sakura asked Lori what the Hokage. Lori who put everything on a corner thought about what Sakura just said: "I guess he would look powerful, he was able to seal the nine tail Kyubi four years ago." Sakura didn't know what a kyubi is and was about to ask when Subaru called them to quickly.

Sakura really didn't expect someone like him but snapped back to reality when Mayuko put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you again for letting us take refuge here. We are in your debt" Subaru said gratefully, Lori and Mayuko bowed Sakura did the same.

"Now no need to go so far. How do you like our village?" The Hokage asked curiously.

"Your village isn't like any other. Your villagers are kind, a great place for our youngest to live in." This time Mayuko was to answer. Sakura blinked looking at Mayuko then at the Hokage straight to the eyes. The Hokage looked at Mayuko surprised "Sorry but may I ask how old you are and your name?"

Mayuko blinked a bit surprised but was gone soon after. "I am 14 Hokage sama." Mayuko said smiling. "My name is Mayuko Haruno. This is my sister Sakura."


End file.
